


Kaleidoscope Eyes

by exxoticz



Series: Dancers!AU [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Romance, dancer!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exxoticz/pseuds/exxoticz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Grace is out with friends when he sees a dancer on stage with the most gorgeous kaleidoscope colored eyes he's ever seen in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope Eyes

It was the way her almond, kaleidoscope eyes twinkled when she got into the music that had him falling for her.

 

The way her hair flowed as her hips swivelled gracefully with every kick and turn.

The way her body moved with every intention of doing so as if the entire dance was like second nature to her and she was only performing it for the 100th time.

Everything about her, from the way she moved to the ever so subtle smile on her face as she danced that had Jason Grace falling for her as every moment passed.

The dance was only a full-length song but to Jason it only seemed like a blip in the universe. A blip that he vowed to the River Styx (a serious vow amongst his group of friends that, if not done, results in the ultimate punishment that is decided upon by the “counsel of elders” or everyone in their group) he would never forget.

“Whoo! Piper!” Annabeth’s cheer brought him out of his trance and for a moment he seemed to have forgotten that he was there with his friends.

  
Jason turns to look at Annabeth who was standing up and cheering on for the girl that had just pulled him into a trance only a few moments ago. He leans over to her boyfriend and his best friend, Percy Jackson, and whispers, “Annabeth knows her?”

  
Percy looks back at him with a quizzical look on his face, he could read the expression on his face, his sea green eyes sending the message _Really, bro?_

“Dude. The whole reason we’re here is to see Annabeth’s ‘girlfriend’ perform. Remember?” he adds air quotations on the word girlfriend, showing  his distaste for that word when someone else refers to his girlfriend as such. He knocks Jason’s forehead as if it was meant to jog his memory like the myth you should hit someone who has amnesia.

Jason’s blue eyes watch as Annabeth sits back down and he looks back onto the large stage to see kaleidoscope eyes walk down the stage stairs and towards their table. His heartbeat picks up and he feels heat pooling across his cheeks.

She was even more gorgeous up close and **_in front of him_**.

He was quick to study every detail of her as much as he could without making it seem as if he was blatantly staring at her. ‘Kaleidoscope Eyes’ (he decides to nickname her that for now) was chatting with Annabeth and Hazel as the three other guys were discussing something about the band that was setting up the stage for their performance. He would take a sip of his drink following the swing of the girls’ conversation, looking at Annabeth as she talked then back to Kaleidoscope Eyes, letting himself  study something else that he would notice about her.

Up close he could see the little, delicate braids some pinned into her chocolate-brown hair like a headband on top of her head while some were tied up into her ponytail (a funny name for a hairstyle he and Percy concluded). She had even braided in a stark, pure white feather that cascaded down her ponytail that he hadn’t noticed during her performance. Her eyes were even more mesmerizing up close and as he moved down he could see that she had a cute, button nose that he was ever so tempted to kiss gingerly. She had heart-shaped lips that would look so better on his own.

_Woah Grace. Getting ahead of yourself there._

He moved down from her face down to her fit body. She was slim and slender but had the beginnings of a toned body, probably from all the dancing she’s been doing. That fact was only furthered by the black crop top that hung loosely right above her navel. She was rather short compared to Jason’s stature but that only convinced Jason even more of how cute she was.

He felt himself getting shaken back into reality the entire group looking at him, along with Kaleidoscope Eyes.

“Yo! Earth to Grace? You back with us?” Leo’s sarcastic tone being the final pull back into reality.

“W-wha-”

“Dude you looked like you were high for a sec there.” he heard Frank comment.

“And how exactly would you know how someone looked when they were high?” Hazel, Frank’s beloved girlfriend, questioned as she crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow in suspicion. Everyone, including Kaleidoscope eyes gave Frank a deep, “Ooooh.”

“N-No. I-It was just…” Frank stuttered

“Suuuuuure.” Leo devilishly grinned, his brown eyes glinting with mischief. Jason knew the look in his eyes meant that there was going to be some sort of prank in the near future.

Frank frowns at Leo and gives him a light-hearted but still strong punch that made Leo dramatically double-over onto the floor as he feigns pain, “The pain! It huuuuuurts~” he whines from the dirty floor just as his girlfriend Calypso returns to their little party with two drinks in her hands.

The entire group began to laugh even Calypso who’s boyfriend was on the floor, “Hey! Piper! OH EM GEE” she placed the drinks onto the large table as she walked over to Kaleidoscope eyes and hugging with her such force that they would have had three people on the floor. “You were so awesome!” she squealed.

“Y-yeah.” Jason finally spoke up as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and gave Piper what Percy had nicknamed his ‘million dollar smile.’ “You were really awesome up there.”  
  


Something flashed in her gorgeous blue-green-hazel eyes and she gave Jason a soft smile that almost made his heart jump out of his chest.

  
“I forgot to introduce you to the guys!” Annabeth said as she looked over at Jason and gave him a wink. He didn’t like it when she winked. It was just like when Leo had that stupid grin on his face. It meant she had something in store in that big ol’ wise brain of hers.

“You know my boyfriend Percy.” she points over at Percy and all Percy does in response as he picks up Leo from the floor is a  “‘Sup?”

  
“That’s my boyfriend, Frank Zhang and the one that was on the floor is Leo Valdez.” Hazel pipes in.

“Who’s my idiotic boyfriend.” Calypso speaks up and looks over at the two of them who are now seated next to each other. They give her a casual nod and go back to their argument over whatever it is that caught Leo’s attention.   
  


“And this is Jason Grace.” Annabeth averts her attention back to him and they make eye contact.

“Nice to meet you…”  
  


“Piper McLean.” she finishes.

“Gorgeous name you got there.” Woah woah woah. First you imagine kissing and now you’re flirting with her? Jason Grace you’re going to seem sleazy dammit. “Just like your face.” And you messed it up.

He notices the tiniest hint of a blush and the girls squeal, causing the rest of their group look over at them.

“DAMN. JASON GRACE IS PULLING ALL THE GRANDPA MOVES OVER HERE.” Percy, that asshole, drapes an arm over his shoulders as he punches his arm light-heartedly and the rest of the bros are whooping him, ringing in the attention of some of the nearby tables.

Jason tries to hide the smile but he knew that his little infatuation with the dancer was already revealed since he could feel the heat in his cheeks brighten his face up like a Christmas tree. “Hey! Eff you man.” Jason punches Percy playfully and Percy imitates Leo’s high-pitched whine, “The painnn. It hurts~” Jason wasn’t really someone who liked cursing with his strict upbringing.

He looks back at Piper and stands up from his chair, “I’m gonna go get some drinks at the bar, wanna come with?”

 **  
** “Sure, Superman.” she winks and when she links arms with Jason, it takes Jason by surprise but he melts into her touch and is mesmerized once again by her kaleidoscope eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hoped you really enjoyed this! It's been a while since I've last written and posted something that isn't RP so please forgive me for my rusty writing. I thought I'd start out easy with some fluff before going in really deep with angst and all. This is going to be the first in a series of a number of Dancer!AUs that were inspired by rattertat's Dancer!AU :D Leave comments, questions, hate mail, and whatever else down in the comments below and if you liked it, give it a kudos and subscribe! Love y'all.


End file.
